


Mornings Suck

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: Link was perhaps one of thehardestpeople to rouse in the morning.





	Mornings Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goko_yes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goko_yes/gifts).



> I give you a fair warning, there will be a gratuitous ammount of puns in this story. Title and summary included. This is a (slightly) belated birthday present to my wonderful friend Dante! :D Happy Birthday!

He woke up to a _very_ nice feeling.

He was warm, oh so very warm. Heat had pooled south and---

There was chuckling between his legs. He recognised that sound anywhere.

“Mmmnng… Sidon?”

Why was he-- oh. Oh _that_ felt good. He let out a low groan, moving a hand down to caress the prince’s tail fin.

Whyever he was doing this - well Link wasn’t complaining.

Now that he was awake, it seemed that Sidon was being bolder. He took Link deeper into his mouth, and his tongue…

Link was panting now.

More chuckles escaped his beloved, clawed hands taming his hips.

If Sidon's lips weren't _blessedly_ elsewhere, Link would have been remiss. He oh so dearly loved hearing the other talk. But, he supposed having Sidon sucking his shaft was a suitable substitute....

Claws scratched down one of his hips and onto his thigh, and another sound left his throat. Chuckles reverberated around him and _fuck_ he wanted more. He cried out Sidon's name, nails scratching his head fin.

This certainly was one way to get him _up_ in the morning…

Sidon was showing no signs of letting up. No, he let his tongue caress him. He sucked hard. Lips moving up. Down. Chuckles vibrating around him. 

Sidon was enjoying this _too_ much.

...Not that Link had _any_ problems with this. No, he found cries leaving his throat. Found himself prompting the other on. Found his hips struggling to stay calm under that strong grip. Found that grip on reality steadily slipping further from his grasp.

...And found himself cursing once Sidon’s mouth moved off of him.

“What the **hell?!** ”

....He didn't whine that. He **didn't.**

But his beloved was silent aside from his chuckles. 

Both hands now shifted to his thighs, holding him firmly and even though he tried, Link couldn't squirm. Just **what** was ---

Oh. Oh **_Hylia..._**

Sidon's tongue was--

His face was burning.

It slid between his cheeks. His hands spreading him wider. It circled his entrance. Teasing him.

Oh. _Oh…_ just why did it feel so good?

More chuckles left the prince.

His back arced when he felt it press _into_ him.

He knew he was digging into Sidon's scales, but all he could do was concentrate on the feeling of Sidon's tongue inside of him. Feel as it moved and twisted in ways his fingers and his cock never could. Feel that wet warmth pushing in and around him. Feel the press of his brow against him. Feel those nails sweetly digging into his flesh.

All he could do was _feel._

Idly, part of him wondered just _how_ Sidon was spreading his cheeks and pumping him at the same time, before he realised that, no, it was his own hand moving up and down his shaft. He was crying out so loudly now but it just felt so _right._ And he was close - oh so close. Just a little longer and---

“I take it, you enjoyed your birthday present Link?”

...Huh? He opened his eyes to see the… well _mess_ he made on Sidon's face. His… birthday…?

Oh. That's what today was?

Slowly, a smirk made its way to his face and he sat up, bringing a hand to the substance on the others face. “Well, isn't this the icing on the cake?”

This time, it was Sidon who looked confused.

But, Link didn't waste a moment and moved in to whisper into the others ear. “It can't be a birthday celebration until the birthday boy has his cake.” He purred before biting down on his jaw. “And I'm still hungry~”


End file.
